From the flames
by Haldir's Lil'Gremlin
Summary: * Revised AU * While returning to Rivendell the fellowship come upon a scene of destruction created be surviving orcs. Of two survivors one may be something speacial to Legolas. ~from the writer Formerly known as Angel*Fudge.[[COMPLETE]] ....Damn... --"
1. Default Chapter

A few words from the author.(..watch as we all look interested..)  
  
I don't have a spell check so excuse the few mistakes.And I'm sorry if the spaces and so on come out weird but I DO put double spacing but my computers as much of a freak as I am.I'll probably take it down if it doesn't work and try to do it right-I hate it when the paragraphs get all mushed up. I'm doing the best I can...  
  
Disclaimer-ok..I go green at this thought..but I don't own a thing here*cry*I make up some stuff though...ah well.  
  
This story is AFTER the ring is gone.(but the first part is during the quest.)The Fellowship are returning to Rivendell(OK I'm taking it another way...I haven't finished the books...yet... .)  
  
So if you have read the brilliant *cough* summary you get the gist of the story.Alot of you are ALOT more accurate than my in possibly every aspect of Lord of the rings plz go easy on me.NOD AND PRETEND TO UNDERSTAND!-If you don't have the ability to do this...the story is not for you ^^;*nervous smile* ok this is my 1st try! As in numero Uno!So Reviewing means alot to me.Any suggestions? Stick 'em on there!And if not...all the better 'cause it means I'm doing ok!Rememba' *PLZ REVIEW*(No flames I'm a newbie!And already nervous about this!)But most of all enjoy it!//fingers Crossed//  
  
{Thought} "Speech"  
  
~*~  
  
"Manly" talk  
  
(insight) ~*~ (This is a look back on a conversation during the quest of the ring.It'll be useful background info!Promise the story'll come into it's own soon!)  
  
*Aragorn*  
  
I lay there,thinking as I did when I would not be blessed with sleep. I thought of my beloved Arwen and a pain only I knew crossed me. I wondered if she missed me and how long the journey would take...then of Gandalf...He had gone-we all saw him,and the creature that had taken him. The images flew across my mind as if I were to catch them and force a change. They seemed to play over again,in some fiendishly cruel game. I could not stay laying down for that.  
  
The elf was on watch tonight. Due to his keen eyes and ears there was no fire lit and so there was nothing to give away our position,apart from the snoring and stirring of Gimli. Legolas was quite far off,but just close enough for me to hear a tune floating to me from his spot below a tree. It was a song of which I could not decipher the words,although the tune held a melancholy tone. He seemed to look at the stars from what I could see of his silhouette. As soon as the tune stopped a loneliness took me and I decided to speak with the figure. I had to release so of my burden,it is as well it was one of my closest friends.  
  
Getting up from my bedroll I walked as lightly as a man could,so as not to disturb the slumbering characters on the ground. No matter how quietly a person of the human race can walk an elf could hear him before even the man himself knew where he was headed.  
  
"Aragorn" the elf greeted me in some surprise,"I see no rest finds you."I must have been paler due to the cruel scenes that haunted me,as he asked,"Does something trouble you?"his face filled with curiosity and concern.  
  
"I am a man who is cursed with too much thought" I said,being a little frustrated.  
  
"Share your thoughts with an elf who thinks far too little then."he replied with a hint of humor. Both he and I knew that he too was over burdened with the journey,but we would soon speak of his concerns when I was freed a little from mine.  
  
"Arwen" I said simply. He nodded."We have been gone for quite some time now. I feel my mind drifting to her more often than not."  
  
"She will wait for you Aragorn,she has great reason to."  
  
"I am in no doubt of her waiting.Rather of my own impatience."I sighed. Again I could imagine myself back in Rivendell,back with her.  
  
"It seems dependant of me...to rely on her to hold my heart while I off and kill orcs!"  
  
"My friend,you worry over nothing." His words were light and gentle. "It is love that holds you,and if you did not miss her so,I would be concerned that she gave her eternity in vain."  
  
"It is strange words of love that come from your mouth prince.I never hear you speak of it."I had only noticed this,and the words seemed to pass my lips as quickly as they did my mind. I now became quite interested as to why he never mentioned it. I sidled closer to the tree and rested my back on it.  
  
"To think of it,words of Mirkwood,your background,are few and far between.Does someone await you at home?" I thought on this,perhaps that is what he thought of while gazing into the deepest night.  
  
With a chuckle he replied"No. Nothing waits for me in Mirkwood,save my father and Brothers."  
  
"It's a strange thing.You were brought up by-and are,a very poetic creature,with your singing and ability to take a song from the top of your mind,and yet no thoughts of any such romance crosses your mind.While here I am behaving as a love-struck maiden awaiting her partner!Ridiculous!"  
  
A soft laugh from an elf who enjoyed seeing his friend get so worked up,chimed past my ears.  
  
"Just for not having love does not mean that I do not think of nor envy you who have it." I looked in surprise at him.  
  
"But you are fair....even for an elf!And a prince!" He shook his head-not in anger or sorrow,but rather in amusement ay my naivete."I am not unliked,"he blushed slightly  
  
"But I feel detached from them..there is no companionship or at least I feel there is not" I was confused with my friends words,"I don't understand..where there is love there is companionship-with the loved one."  
  
"Have you not noticed that there is not a limited amount of elves who..."he paused.Obviously trying to find a way of tact or choosing his words with great thought,"do not find what they seek in a she-elf?"He raised an eyebrow."It is because they have traveled together...journeyed.They know each other in their most desperate situations,there is true companionship."  
  
I nodded. Not quite knowing what to say,I contemplated his words.....when a most strange and perhaps worrying thought strayed into my mind. I turned to him as he still gazed upon the stars on their royal blue canvas.  
  
"Legolas you-"By that point it seemed to have hit him also and before I was able to embarrass us both he stopped me.  
  
"No!" he said in some strange alert. "No,my friend. I have no hidden intentions toward any of our Fellowship."Again his melodic chuckle lingered in the air,when he stopped after a moment he looked thoughtful.  
  
"It's not something that elves take lightly-nor men for that matter.."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"We die for such things.Love has killed many elves."  
  
"Love can do no such thing.It is far too pure for that"I claimed with a wave of my hand.  
  
"And unrequited love?A love which is so close but none the less unreachable? what of that?" Before I could answer he added, "and the loneliness..of people who have not found it"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"They have all killed a handful of elves in my time"  
  
"And...you feel the loneliness? It is the only one that is possible without attraction within out company."  
  
"I feel no such thing friend. I have adventure-the journey,until this is over I can almost be certain that I am safe" He smiled at me, even the faint glow of the moon was enough to reveal his fine features.  
  
He padded me on the shoulder"The sun will be up soon. You should rest" and with a mock smugness to him he said.  
  
"It is your watch tomorrow"  
  
"And we have a long way to cover"I got to my feet."Tenna' tul're"(Until Tomorrow then)  
  
"Quel esta Aragorn"(Rest well Aragon)With that he turned back to the already pinking sky and watching the stars disappear.  
  
~*~  
  
I promise I'll get the hang of It! Plz!Oh Plz Review! The Romance DOES come in...I just wanted a little foundation so ya know more. I've been typing like a Crazy Foo Just for you! ~*~ 


	2. Fire

Ok,I can't stop typing!This stuff is off the top of my head but I have a rough Idea where I'm going so please stick with me people!  
  
Hopefully the chapters after this'll be longer-I never know how to handle length(and if that sounds wrong to you as it did to me-please take your mind out of the gutter! :p)  
  
This one is actually where the story Starts.But not the most exciting part..that comes next but you didn't hear it from me!  
  
I'll shut up now -_-  
  
Enjoy! Fudge!  
  
~*~  
  
Fire  
  
~*~  
  
It had been a night of well rest and good humor.Caution was not forgotten in any sense as, distant cries from scavenging wolves would cut the merriment every so often.The hobbits voiced songs and stories heard from the Shire-mostly Bilbo manufactured mind you,but no one could ever tire of such adventurous Hobbit stories.They had gone to their bedrolls and still the chatting of relaxed Hobbits,men,elves and Dwarves could be heard in quick mumbling tones and laughter.  
  
------  
  
Sam witnessed the sunrise,or lack there of, and quickly set about his task of awaking his sleeping comrades.Pippin woke with an energetic snap and immediately demanded that Merry and Aragorn do the same as he quickly woke them up and began the fire,delving into their limited food supply he found and looked upon breakfast as the wolves of last night would. Frodo slept a little further away,as he enjoyed the boisterous companies display and also took part in it,he needed his time to recall the other happenings of the day.He wondered would stay in Rivendell and await their arrival or return to them after assuring an eager Arwen and Elrond that the company would be returning safely.Then with a gentle nudge he was awoken by Sam and background noise of Pippin's eagerness to gather sticks for the small fire(although breakfast was already on,he felt it needed more fuel.),through the grayness of the morning, with obvious thoughts of his stomach in mind.  
  
Legolas was already up and had taken the flasks to refill them,which would take a while,for it was half a days walk to the nearest lake-which at the ambling of the fellowship would probably be their next campsite.Luckily for the elf he had one of the fastest horses known and the ride was not a task for him.He would take in the scenery of the once again,but, he hoped,by another way.Elves minds are so easily bored.  
  
He chose the quickest and hardest path so that the company would go by a different way. Doing this he tested his riding skills and turning half a days ride in to only an hours.It is true that he did have to dismount his horse to lead it over some rocky terrain but for one so light footed as he,there lay no challenge.Sure enough he found a large lake and quickly filled flasks before setting about his ride back.  
  
---------------  
  
"It's been a while hasn't it?"Asked a very parched Sam.The fellowship were packed and only awaited the return of the prince of Mirkwood with their water. "Only two hours master Hobbit"replied Gimli"Do not worry,he shall arrive soon enough"  
  
"Yes,well done Pip..you managed to bring thirst upon the whole group!"  
  
"Not my fault it over cooked!"He leaned closer to Merry and mumbled"I did ask you to watch it. I had to pack like everyone else!"With that Merry turned to the sound of approaching horses hooves.  
  
"Good morn!"Said the cheerful elf throwing flasks down to them from his horse.He was done with his fast paced ride and would be able to keep with his friends without being antsy.  
  
As their flasks were thrown into their hands they all sipped to rid them of Pippin's "original" cooking. Aragorn looked at Sam who was doing his best to clear away the cruelty to the name of breakfast.  
  
"Leave it here Sam,It may hold back the wolves."Being serious but still with a hint of humor to him.  
  
"Hold them back?!"laughed Merry"It would slay them!If there are any living orcs left I should like to have them eat it."  
  
"I wouldn't wish it on the wolves sir.They may try to eat us but nothing's such a horrible death as this." His voice,as always was low and humble as he tapped the remainder of the blackened substance off the side of the pan.Gimli for some reason found this the most funny and had to stop half way through mounting his small horse to mock the small hobbit.Legolas just smiled down from atop his white beast,feeling a little pity for the younger of the hobbits.Frodo,as ever,was in a state somewhere between dream and thought as he packed the last of his bags onto his pony.As he was the only hobbit who rode himself he packed quite carefully so that his four-legged friend did not tire too easily.  
  
"Do not worry young Took,"Aragorn tried to humor the scowling Pippin,"At least we did not starve."he said clamping his hand onto Pip's shoulder.  
  
"Didn't complain when Merry cooked."Mumbled the hobbit who now stood,petted lip and furrowed brow ,with his arms folded."Worst whatever the it was I've ever had."  
  
Everyone except the three hobbits were mounted on a horse (or pony).Aragorn and Gimli,who had now learned that he couldn't "Run as fast as any beast"had horses who were built for burden and could hold the two larger hobbits as well as their packs,and so they helped Merry and Sam onto them.As frodo had only a pony who,as nimble as he was,forever had trouble keeping with the rest,he rode alone.Legolas' beast was built for speed but could take the light weight Pippin,without being too weighed down.(As it was not a speeding ride they needed anyway.)  
  
They rode and talked of nothing in particular,for many hours,passing the lake where the elf had visited earlier,they went on till twilight set in and began setting camp.Legolas looked a transfixed with a certain point beyond the trees.  
  
"What is wrong?" whispered Aragorn,trying to look in the same direction as the elf.  
  
"Smoke.."all the company heard this and ran to where he and Aragorn were standing,  
  
"It's probably a small village"said Gimli looking bemused and turning to walk away,"Some people DO use fire to warm themselves-just as we are not."He said staring at the pile of sticks and remembering how cold he was.  
  
"Village?"Repeated Merry,"People!"The hobbit looked round at the present company,quite excited.He enjoyed telling the story of the Fellowship to anyone who would listen,but usually to travelers,never in a village.He was thrilled at the thought of new faces.  
  
"Food!"Shouted Pippin,thinking of their dwindling supply of nutrition.He took off in the direction of the smoke.Followed by Merry,who would not let the younger get there before him.  
  
"No.."mumbled Aragorn as if in a trance."There is far more smoke than that in a fire place."  
  
"A bonfire then!That means a party!"Said the excited Took without taking heed of the rangers warning tone.Frodo stayed by the man."I do not now what it is.."he drifted off.Soon he noticed the absence of the two Hobbits and the quickly retreating Dwarf and ran after them,Legolas and Frodo in tow."Samwise,look after the horses."on thinking again as to leaving the hobbit alone he ran faster,shouting to Frodo on the way"Stay with him!Keep the Sting at hand!"  
  
------------------  
  
The three figures who had first run off toward the fire had come to a stop just at the edge of a clearing behind the bushes.They were in complete and terrified awe at the sight that lay before them.They were as still as in death and even their breathing was hushed.It was the fire....Burning as if lit by a flame from the sun.It was not from a fire place,or from a bonfire,but from burning cabins,with stains of blood red.But that is not what terrified them so..Many dark characters could be seen by the light of the fire.Not knowing what to do,they stood..waiting for a sign that they were dreaming or that Aragorn had arrived and wad soon to give instruction.Soon they heard the pounding footsteps of a man coming from the hill and turned.He and Legolas slowed as they had and gaped in terror before coming to senses.  
  
"Go!Check for survivors!"As he said this they heard a quite noise from behind them.Sam and Frodo now joined the rest of the company with the horses behind them.  
  
"Sorry Mr Strider Sir.We heard noises-'orrible noises,"he panted,"We thought it best if we pack and bring the horses."He now leant on his knees ,looking at the ground and breathing heavily,obviously from running down the hill at such a pace.  
  
Frodo made sure that his friend was well,before he looked on the scene.No one had yet the courage to search for survivors until Legolas stepped forward quickly followed by everyone else,bar Sam who tethered the horses,and quickly pursued them.He looked in shock as Legolas got down on his haunches and turned over the limp,cloaked body of a fallen figure.A tear escaped his eye,though the fellowship could not see.  
  
Sam to began weeping for the loss of such beautiful creatures.Sorrow and sympathy made his voice gentle and restrained as he finally said,  
  
"They were elves..."  
  
----------------------  
  
I'm REALLY doing my best.I'm so sorry if you find many faults but it's the best I can do.Plz Review ...but don't flame.*I'm a nervous person when I first try things.*  
  
Next chapter is taking the story into it's own.And I promise you meet Leonae,she's not all powerful,showy or TOTALLY special,but I think I've jumped on the "limited race" wagon .; 


	3. Discovery

Thank you so much for all your great reviews! *happy dance* now I'm sooo curious to know if it's just 'cause I didn't want any flames....so now they are excepted..but not too much,not like...you could roast marshmallows on-just a little toasty...  
  
AND THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WANT FLAMES! It's just I wanna know if I'm doing something wrong and just blocking out ppl who want to point it out.....*cringe*plz don't take it as a "plz flame me"....  
  
And thank you for pointing out that I had it set on sing only reviews...didn't know I had done that!I'll fix it.  
  
So...here's the part where I shut up and let you actually READ the story!  
  
Huzzah!  
  
Crazy Foo-Fudge!  
  
~*~  
  
Discovery  
  
~*~  
  
They were elves,Legols' kin.Not from Mirkwood,but all the same the scene horrified him.Arrows marked where only a few men amidst the bodys of women and children.  
  
"Orcs.."said Aragorn retrieving an arrow from a mans body-he had not the heart to look upon the childs still face.  
  
"They fought..."said Frodo noticing some of the orcs which had been scewered by either sword or elvin arrows.  
  
Legolas still crouched beside the body of a she-elf,her face was fixed in a silent scream and blood from the almost fresh wound trickled down her neck.Legolas closed her eyes.(her being the dead girl)  
  
"We cannot stay here Legolas.We are in danger from wolves and orcs-we are not unknown to them."  
  
"Survivors."Mumbled Legolas,"I will not allow our leaving without so much as searching."  
  
Aragorn shook his head,"I know it is hard my friend,but Gandalf has already promised our safe return..."he drifted off into a silent state of though,and after a moment looked at the rest of they company,who seemed eager for instruction.  
  
"Be swift.Look for any sign of life and be wary of the orcs,some may only be wounded."Legolas gave an approving glance to his friend and set off in search of the living,as did the rest of the company.Still unsure of his decission,Aragorn drew his sword and backed away from the darkness of the woods and began searching among the bloodied corpses for a heartbeat.  
  
---------------  
  
  
  
"Monsters."Whispered Pippin to Merry in an unusually mournful voice as he placed his hand hopelessly on a childs neck.Merry crouched down by another near by,doing the same.  
  
"I fear the coldness the dead have around them,"admitted Merry,"...I feel no pulse."he drew back from the womans form,trudging along with Pippin to the next bodies,still feeling the hopless depression.  
  
They looked over to Gimli son of Gloin.For a dwarf who was "as strong and emotionless as a Dragon" he wept uncontrolabley as he did at the tomb in Moria.  
  
"It should not befall an Elf Mr Frodo."cried Sam against the blood red light of the fire.The he-elf whom he examined held no life to him,he was an older looking elf with no weapon in his hand,his paper thing skin seemed that it would crumble at Sam's touch,and the arrow in his back stood ominously watching,reminding him of the hopless case.  
  
Frodo picked up a bag which lay near to a tall form,feeling quite disrespectful he prayed to be forgiven.On peering inside he found food and clothing.  
  
"Travelling?"he questioned as Samwise looked over his shoulder."Perhaps on the way to Rivendell.These were people we might have met in the future."He hung his head at the loss of people they would never meet,and looked over to the great bonfire which were the elves dwellings.  
  
"They are temporary shelters,"he again looked at the simple wooden cabins which did not look as if they had supported walls at anytime in their short lives."It rained...."he said,remembering,"perhaps they were made for that,for resting a few days.."his head was still hung and left him gazing at the bloodstained grass,which seemed to shimmer and mock him.Sam had no nerve to reply.They walked over the Aragorn,who seemed to be in silent prayer over yet another childs form,and asked him if what Frodo had thought on was probable.  
  
Legolas had quickly checked quite a few bodies,his lonely character staying only long enough to make sure that there was nothing to be done,and to each he bid farewell in the delicate elvin tongue that their ears would never hear.But the silent prayers which were said amidst the crackle of the intruding fire were broken by Pippin's alert cry with his voice somewhere between shock and joy,it came again then shortly followed by Sam's.  
  
  
  
"Here!It's breathing!!"He bawled,caring now whether it was man,woman or child."It's heart's faint-It's beating!"came another flustered cry,from a little way from the body,by the frantically moving hobbit.  
  
"Mr Strider!Mr Strider!"Called and urgant Samwise Gamgee,"There's another!A man elf!Mr Frodo look!"he looked shocked as Frodo bounded up to him and also checked the pulse of the elf.  
  
"It is Sam!!"Confirmed the once ringbearer,his eyes widened and he grabbed his companion's shoulders leaping in pure joy.  
  
The other,which was found by Pippin was also alive,found next to what may have been the leader of the band of orcs..Both the elves,as far as could be told,held arrows and wore the same kind of clothing.Out of all the fallen elves they were the only two who lived.One male and one female.But that was not the last similarity to be found.As Legolas,Aragorn,Sam and Frodo lifted the light elves to where the horses stood and lay them and grass which was not redened with the blood of innocent children Gimli stepped forward.  
  
"Elf,"he said in a valiant attempt to soften his rugged voice,"what does that mean?Where is it from?"  
  
"I do not know what you mean,friend dwarf."Replied the elf who had not yet overcome the weight that held his soul on the thought that they had died by the hands of orcs.  
  
"The emblum."The red headed dwarf fell to his knees next to one of the elves,removing a glove to brush his fingers over the blood which greedily hid a golden broach,clasping the two sides of the he-elfs cloak.Merry peered at the lady elf's body,the same symbol perched on her clothing where he collarbone would be,but where no cloak covered.  
  
"I have seen the mark....but I do not recall where or indeed what it symbolises."replied Aragorn for the Prince.  
  
"Respectfully sir,"came a small voice from Sam,"Bilbo showed it to me but a few times."He was a little worried,as Frodo did not pipe up to agree with him-he was quite sure that Bilbo had included it in his book."It is of Alkendrell,I believe,although I cannot be sure that such a city still stands.." he finished,lowering his voice.  
  
The group seeed to agree as if a lost memory had been recovered.Aragorn moved to evaluate the wounds inflicted upon the two elvin bodies,leaving the few bagsof food and clothing found resting near them with Merry and Pippin,but as he did so a fearsome sight caught the eyes of Legolas.A pack of ravenous wolves decended onto the burning waste of a campsite and began to feast on the fallen innocents when one caught wind of the fellowship and seemed go gaze intently at them-plotting how fast he could move to catch the fresher dinner.The alert elf's distinct vibe was detected by the others and they quickly set to the horses.  
  
The living male was put over Aragorn's horse's withers(just at the bottom of the neck)as he and Merry mounted the the horse,Gimli and Sam on another,and as Legolas only had room for himself and the female on the beasts delicate frame,Pip was forced to ride with Frodo on his sturdy pony.Only to make the danger greater Legolas' keen ears soon picked up that the orcs were returning,to kill wolves,ransack the place more or launch an attack on them he was unsure,but he suggested they go before the life was ripped from them.And so,they ran.An orc took up the call that there were beings whom they had not yet tortured,soon the terrible cries could be heard and the wolves fled in fear.Still the horses tore along the path with orcs in persuit,one who managed to catch up with Frodo's pony was beaten on the head by Pip's sword-now was not the time to annoy the Took as the pony was nowhere near as comfortable as the fleet white mare.  
  
The orcs soon fell away,unable to keep the speed that they first held.The team rode until the darkness blinded them to no end and their horses grew weary.There they stopped.The girl still cradled slightly in the Prince's arms where he held the reins.As they dismounted and regained their breath Aragorn lay the elf sitting against a tree with Legolas laying the other beside him.  
  
"There is little I can do in this light,"said Aragorn,taking the flask of water from his bag."but I fear that they will not live the night without treatment..we may have have to rely on chance."Pippin obligingly brought a thick bazing branch to their side,allowing them to see the wounds.  
  
The male's face was young and fair,but in no league with that of the Pronce of Mirkwood's.They could not tell colour,only that his skin was light and his hair to his shoulders,but that was not of concern at the moment.The arrows had been pulled out with as little bloodloss as possible before getting on the horse.There had been three great arrows,one in his shoulder,his leg and a final on at his chest,dangerously close to his heart.Even without saying,there was no great hope for him.  
  
"The wounds require aracan...and I do not carry it."He poured water onto the injuries,wiping away the blood from them with an old peice of cloth.  
  
"But they could live the night,"Pippin put the branch into his other hand,"If we find the grass or berries or-whatever is is in the morning."he finished in a hopeful voice.  
  
"I'm uncertain my friend,they may need to be consious,the roots sting and would be a shock to the system,however if they do not wake-are not fit to ride..."he shook his head,"Then I do not know.We must ride from here as soon as ready."the two other beings looked dismayed.Surely they could not leave them-abandening any chance of knowing what happened."Legolas," he said,waking the prince from his thoughts,"clean her wounds."He threw over the flask and indicated the girl laying on the forest floor under the tree.For the little he could see,she was fair,but as the light was more the the side of Aragorn,he could see little more than the blood of her injuries.She had a gash from a sword below her collar bone which ended near the middle,it was deep and along with an Arrow wound to the back it looked very grim,she had little more chance than her Comrade.  
  
"It is my watch tonight,"Aragon pointed out in thought.He turned to Legolas,"Watch over them."The elf nodded,and with that the ranger walked away to the edge of the camp.The elf settled himself beside the survivors,leaning against the tree,preparing for a long night of no rest.Pippin still lingered,wondering if he should stay up with the elf.His answer came to him.  
  
"Sleep."Legolas said kindly,"We may ride later in the morning tomorrow,but it has been an ill day."Pippin nodded and left for his bedroll,leaving the elf to his thought.  
  
--------------  
  
Ok guys.I had more to this but it's been moved to the next chapter!It's in progress! Hope you're enjoying this!Remember to review-I love it so!^^  
  
Luv.  
  
The Fudge. 


	4. Awakening

Yup!I'm STILL typing!  
  
Every new chapter I write is hot off the Wordpad!  
  
You're reviews are really nice!I haven't had a word said against me..*great I've jinxed it now ^^;* You people are so great!So this chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers!  
  
There's a little dream sequence for everyone-now you'll know exactly what happened because it's from Leonae's POV!Yes!You finally get to see what she's like!....what a thrill -.-; :p  
  
Enjoy!  
  
The Fudge.  
  
----------------------  
  
~*~  
  
Awakening  
  
~*~  
  
*x*x*x*x*x*  
  
I don't want to relive this again...  
  
Aradon-It was Aradon's screaming,shortly taken up by everyone who was not gathered around the small fire within the shelter. We ran out,Aurphos throwing me my bow as he made his was from his sitting place. Before he made it to the door a woman from our company fell against him from outside,an arrow in her back,holding her to death.  
  
"Orcs.."she whispered in a tearful,wavering voice,"....my boy...my Aradon..." she managed before her eyes flickered shut and the life ebbed from her. Aurphos turned to me-petrified,as I stared back... I remembered Aradon. He was only five.....and would never see Rivendell the one place that made it all worth it for him. I was woken from my stunned state by the other protector's call to gathered the elves.  
  
"Get out! Go! And never let them find you!" Through the running people,I stood still-he held my gaze,then let go as he,still shocked,grasped his bag of arrows,"We must..." he said sorrowfully. I nodded and followed him,fearing my own death. Both he and I broke into a run,as I did so I could see the orcs descending from the hillside. There was so many of them,the quickly fading light showed them as one,one or one thousand... it still meant death to us.  
  
I managed to steal the lives of many orcs,but my arrows were not fleet enough to grasp onto the lives of the people,the orcs fell beside their lifeless bodies. I could see my friend,Aurphos,we two where the only warriors who made it this far,so many wolves and pits of blinding darkness- taking the lives of people and warriors. Aurphos stood sword fighting with several orcs,I attempted to take some away with my bow and arrows but from behind me I heard dreadful cries. Men,women....children fell. I turned and shot so many arrows,missing but a few,but I soon spent all of them and drew my sword. An orc was very obliging and slit my arm a little. As I fought him while others joined,I couldn't move away,only hold them in front of me and pray for the people's safe escape,I knew there wouldn't be one for me. The monsters fell,I was now quite a way from the shelter and turned to search for my brother in war,instead I found the people who I had set out to protect herded into the shelter as sheep...and a flame held by a creature far bigger than the others,I stood foolishly in awe struck horror,knowing what he was plotting. I made to run,but I would not have made any difference. A truly gruesome orc came from nowhere that I had seen,and drew his sword across the top of my chest,creating a deep,bleeding gash. I fell,but found a raging strength to pull me up and fight. I cut the orc down and ran,slashing violently past bodies of mixed elves and orcs. Now a fire blazed,started while I fought,and now the terrified cries of those I had known rose with the smoke...I could do nothing. I saw the beast with a torch of fire. He was fighting with Aurphos who took a large hack from the creature's neck,it cried out in it's ugly language and five orcs from afar stood beside the blazing shelter with the screeching people inside,launched arrows,three hitting the valiant warrior.  
  
"Aurphos!"I screamed out too late,running for where his body lay. I knelt down beside him,uttering words to him in the soft elfin tongue before I could feel sneering eyes upon me.I got up and tearfully drove my sword into him,he only drew back and seemed to smirk and fight on. There was a voice,small and clear behind him. A small stone bounced off his head and he turned. I seized the chance and swung my sword at his head. His mutilated body lay still,the orcs seemed to retreat taking any little treasure's they had recovered from the innocents. The small boy who had cast the stone faced me,he too was wounded but only with a slash across the arm.His smile turned to a look of horror which focused beyond me. Before I could turn there was a sharp pain in my back which drove the breath from me,and another nearly missed the boy but instead severely cut his neck. I fell to my knees,on looking up I could see the one I would call my closest friend,Nimarato,running with two children in his arms,if he had seen me he would he come back....I'm sure of it. The boy had blood streaming from his neck,I could feel the sting of tears blind my eyes...he was nearly safe. He managed to come to me and put one hand on my bloodied face.  
  
"Thank you."He said in a hoarse voice,"You tried..." Both the gash above my chest and arrow caused all energy to drain from my and I fell forward. I did not see the little elf perish,only for that I am glad.  
  
*x*x*x*x*  
  
It had been some time now,perhaps a few hours,but the sun refused to make an appearance. Every so often legolas would wipe the still leaking blood from his elfin patients.As he checked on the male he found that the bleeding had eased a little but the cold still gripped him. He shifted over to the other,the bleeding seemed to have stopped and there was a strengthening pulse.For some reason now he became quite entranced by her,though he could not see her face there ware a certain air of alertness over her.He sat,just looking into the darkness where her face would be.  
  
His heart skipped a beat and pounded as it had when they were chased by the orcs as the body lunged to life.It let out such a gasp as if it had been held under water,it flew up into a sitting position and Legolas caught it,holding it with both arm to prevent it from falling back against the tree.He embraced it in a tight but warm grasp until both their hearts and breathing had returned to normal.  
  
"Be still."uttered the golden archer gently,"It is ok."  
  
"...Where.."it finally questioned in reply.  
  
"Safe. You are in the company of the fellowship. I am Legolas."He helped her to to lean against the tree in an upright position. There was a slight glow to her as he could just make out her tired eyes.  
  
"Sleep now,and pray that you are both well enough to go on horseback."He whispered to her. Not quite knowing what he meant,she rested her head against the tree and he sat next to her in hope of finding sleep.  
  
But that was not the end of the maidens night. She sat comfortably next to the Prince,the drowsiness lifted a little and she noticed that her friend lay,looking upward into the vast black sky,next to her.  
  
"Aurphos?" she asked in a voice that was quiet and weak with a hint of happiness on seeing him again, " Are you awake?"  
  
"I am," he stated," what I do not know is how. Where are we?"  
  
"According to our rescuer," she paused and looked upon Legolas,"we are safe."  
  
"Leonae," he started,getting up and edging over to her enabling himself to wrap his arms around his friend," I shall not stay." The she elf, who was warm in his grip, lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him.  
  
"You cannot leave, you are injured and have no way of reaching anywhere,with nowhere to reach."  
  
"I shall not live through this night,nor shall I die or be seen as an invalid in the company of strangers."  
  
"Then I shall accompany you, I cannot let you go alone."  
  
"No,you shall heal and make it to Rivendell." He took her hands in his. He looked no older than Legolas,with shoulder length white waved hair.  
  
"Then you shall give up," she said in anger," you shall give up our quest and leave for death into the dark night. You shall dishonor every member of out former company by not even trying to get to Rivendell when it is not possible for them to." Her rage was clear and true,with tears catching the moonlight as they trickled down her face.  
  
"You are wrong. I shall not give up. I shall move on,getting as close to Rivendell as I can with every breath,every heartbeat I have,though I shall not reach there....I shall try." He once again hugged her,tight, in farewell. On letting her go,he stood tall and silent,attempting not to let his pain show,and produced a smaller bag from the sac that their saviors had found nearby. In it was a little food,a cloak and some arrows along with the sword and bow he already carried. He started to head off into the woods.  
  
"Aurphos?" she asked in a sleepy voice,"try very hard," her words almost sounded like they were from the mouth of an infant. He nodded and walked quickly away into the approaching dawn.  
  
  
  
------------------ Okay,so I changed it a bit. I didn't wanna kill him off like in the first draft.  
  
I'm getting somewhere with this plot! Hope you enjoy and I get as much feedback as I've been getting recently.Even if you have reviewed before,with the new chappies tell me how you think it's goin'!Thanx so Much to everyone! 


	5. On the Move Again

Hey just 'cause this is a repost doesnt' mean I don't want reviews! See Black cat agrees avec moi. I'm running out of Review Juice! Plz help. My Brain and typing fingers run on the stuff! I did the last chappy with out reviews.If you got this far you know It was a massacre!*cries*Plz save me!  
  
So...here are my demands* tries to look business like**breaks down into pleading mode* um...reviews...sil vous plait?  
  
*Save my story!Review for more chapters and more quality!!*  
  
//Ahem\\  
  
Enjoy the story friends!*blinkblink*  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
On the Move Again  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn was the first to wake. He found that the more injured of the two elves was gone, in all probability he had gone to die alone, without the eyes of the fellowship upon him. The ranger noticed that one of the three bags which were found over the backs of the surviving people,was open and could see some fruit and bread,in the other was a bow and many arrows,the third was also open and belonged to the missing elf. The figure now crouched infront of sleeping elves. The two elves,it seemed,had moved to eachothers warmth through the chill of darkness,the young maiden's head lay on Legolas' shoulder.It seemed a pity to wake elves who had had such a hard night but he had Sam looking for the appropriate roots to tend her wounds since the sun allowed one beam to slip from the blanket of trees surrounding the company. The ranger leant forward and put his hand on the sleeping archer's shoulder.  
  
"We must move soon my friend."He whispered. The elf's eyes blinked open."Did she wake during night?"he asked,wondering how much of a chance they had of having her concious while they rode,and of course using the roots that Sam had returned with to hurry her recovery.  
  
"She did,but only for a moment." he replied,realizing that he was being used as a pillow."She seemed quite sound." He lay her back against the tree,allowing his movement. They both gazed at the creature. Her skin was as snow,as was her long braided hair.She was very fair,looking delicate and fine,her midnight blue clothes were now covered by a cloak over her shoulders which was held together with the golden broach. He opened her eyes from her long sleep. Her eyes were deep,their midnight blue stood out against such fair skin,matching her clothing. She looked at the two characters who watched her.  
  
"I am Aragorn.Son of Arathorn." He finally spoke,"And this is Legolas ,Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"Yes..I was introduced last night,"she replied,a warm smile gracing her fine features as she remembered his blissful embrace"although I do not believe I gave my name.I am Leonae...I was a protector for the people of Alkendrell,and the people who survived the city's fall"Aragorn noticed her hand clutch over her wound and handed Legolas some of the roots.  
  
"Chew these."He said taking a mouthful of the bitter medicine and chewing on it.After a while he took the substance from their mouths and put it into the wound,smoothing it in he looked up at the confused elf.  
  
"It acts as a gauze-keeping the would free from infection,it also hold it together."On finishing he assured her,"It should not bother you so."  
  
By this time the rest of the company were up and Pippin was the first to venture over.  
  
"She's up!"He said,delighted.His gaze was quite fixed on her as he found her enchanting .Soon he ran off,hearing the sizzle of a pan manned my Samwise.  
  
"Join us." Said the ranger offering his hand as soon as the wounds were dressed. She reached for his hand but found the movement still burned a little. Legolas picked her up by the waist to minimalise her arm's movement and set her standing,and they both walked to the fireside.Gimli and the hobbits sat eating the little food they had left,planning to fish at the next river or lake. Soon the missing three joined them. There were introductions and Leonae was questioned about her background.  
  
"'scuse me miss,but I did not know how Alkendrell was lost,or indeed that it was."said Sam. The survivor looked at the plate which had been given to her.  
  
"Our city was invaded by there warriors of Sauron. They set light to the houses-slaughtered the people... Few of us escaped,and were on our journey to Rivendell to live,but the orcs-last night.... they demolished all hope in the same way as they did,being to stupid and slow witted to learn any other way," she said in disgust, "now I do not know that anyone else from there lives. That is as much detail as I would like to recall.." She finished,tears threatening to reveal themselves. The Fellowship ate quickly and silently from then on. The sun was rising quickly and they had many miles yet to travel. The pain left from below Leonae's colarbone very swiftly and she was able to forget that it ever caused her pain. After Sam and Merry cleared the site,the horses were unteathered from their places and Aragorn,Legolas,Gimli and Frodo mounted while the others packed.  
  
"Who will Leonae ride with?"came the valid point from Frodo,then a pondering sigh from Aragorn.  
  
"Pippin shall have to ride with you I am afraid."He said to the hobbit. His pony seemed so much quicker and sure footed and so he did not mind the company of his light friend. However,Pippin was not so pleased. Again he had to give up the gliding strides and comfortable seating of the elfin mare,but it was all evened out with thanks from the elfin maiden and a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Just the giving person that I am."Grinned the hobbit as he mounted behind Frodo.  
  
Both elf's hearts gave a quiet leap as they found they would be riding together. Legolas held out his hand to assist Leonae,it was greatfully taken and soon she was behind the Prince holding onto his waist for balance. They were glad of eachother's warmth,as the morning was young and chilled the security was welcome,though there was more bliss to then than that. They rode at a moderate speed,with the hobbits taking turns the sing verses of an old Shire song for entertainment. Hell broke loose as Merry stole Pippin's verse .The humorously angry Took urged Frodo's pony onwards as he stood upon it reaching high enough to slap his friend over the head,as soon as he sat back down,Frodo joined in,letting his pony gain speed while Aragorn chuckled and gave chase so as to allow revenge upon the hobbit. Gimli proclaimed that no one was to outrun a dwarf and almost unseated an unaware Sam as his horse bolted along the wood catching up on the rest. Legolas looked over his shoulder and gave Leonae a mischievious glance. Knowing that he of course had a plan she placed he hands on his shoulders to add height so she could allow the prince to utter his schemings into her ear.  
  
Without warning the white elfin horse set itself gliding after the rest of the group,one of both riders arms were outstreached on either side as they streaked between the warring hobbits and their chauffurs,slapping them all on the head as they passed. This caused shock as the two quieter beings ran at full spead away from them in fits of laughter. Again the chase began this time the target was much swifter and Frodo's pony didn't stand a chance of gaining ground. Gimli was still shouting about at the elves for such humilliation and Aragorn's horse was sent speeding after the galloping beast. He was able to reach far enough to hold onto the material binding the elfin maiden's braided hair,setting it free. It was waving behind her,long and fair,as a banner calling the victory of the mischevious elfs. They only slowed as they found a shallow stream and looked back at the others whos horses where lagging behind after the pace that they had maintained. Legolas allowed the creature carrying them do drink from the stream as he softly murmered something in elfin to her-words of thanks and happiness. They waited for the rest of the company to catch up with them,and return the maiden's ribbon as her hair hung low,as a blanket just down beyond the back of the horse as she sat. They decided to camp soon,as they had a snow-covered mountain to content with in the morning.  
  
------------------------  
  
I hope the fact that I'm about to collapse didn't affect this chapter.... I got shoved off the computer twice,giving me a grand total of two minutes on this story until now.I had to go out to the shops twice and I have a tone of homework to do...mostly because of the mean and nasty physics teacher!..And I didn't sleep at ALL last night *cries* I'm not having a good time.I am glad,however that I typed this up right now...don't like to keep such nicey ppl waiting for too long.....*LOL* I'm sure you were waiting with baited breath. |=P  
  
Please make it worth while and review...If I die and have lots of reviews...chances are that my fingers and the part of my brain that comes up with this stuff will still operate as well as they do now...if not...better!Dead people don't get homework!More time to write!  
  
So pweese...review,review,review!The next chapter is being written NOW! yes...as you read this! 


	6. Archery Lessons

Sorry about my little rant^^;But it is soo nice to get reviews,I wanna know what people are thinking about my writing.I am mojorly sorry that this one isn't so near to the last update....Evil homework,among other things..  
  
It's raining here in the land of the Scots so this chappy may involve angst,sorry to those of you who like my little happy spells,but I'm playing it by ear as usual,so I don't even know what's gunna happen...or even if it will!  
  
In this story remember...if you're surprised,chances are that I am too!  
  
Read,Review,Enjoy!  
  
------------------------  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Archery Lesson  
  
  
  
~*~ *x*x*x*x*x*x*  
  
In the middle of the screaming and fire,she stood. In the pleading for life and grass tainted with innocent blood,she stared. The one they were told was a travelling ranger stopping in their city,held her gaze. Cloaked in his own bitter darkness he stood,a beaker of shimmering liquid clasped in one gloved hand,unafraid of the orcs who unleashed their savage instincts upon the elves. There was something there,in his eyes,as the only truly visible part of him,a smirk or all-knowing glee. She dared not move,no-one as of yet had touched him with blade or arrow and it was likely that no-one would. The training warrior gazed at him,unsure of which side he had chosen. Her concentration was destroyed by a shout from her mentor,Aurphos,who now swung his sword in all directions,ever superior and calm,yet now he almost seemed desperate. His shout was one of warning as an orc hacked violently through the air,slitting her upper arm. She only just managed to slice the creature's neck before breaking into a terrified run,knowing exactly where she was headed....her home. It was flaming as she ripped at the door with her sword. On entering she blindly searched for her younger sisters. The smoke choked her,leaving with no other choice than to leave.She exited from the back door,into the garden,falling,grief- stricken,to her knees at the sight before her. Her two siblings lay on the bloodied grass. They had not been lucky enough to die quickly,instead there was something more. Where they lay there was a pattern and their silently screaming faces eyes were closed ,and their hands clasped over each other and on their stomachs were marked stars with piercing daggers at each point. She could see the fresh tears still weaving their way down the elfin cheeks. She cried harder feeling her world fall apart,as their slit throats bled endlessly. She knelt before the bodies,hunched over in pain, unable to hear the approaching footsteps of a friend.  
  
"Come,"he whispered,"there is nothing we can do,you must come now."He lifted her by the waist while she writhed,trying to break his grip,trying to stay with the sisters she'd loved so much. He spun her round and grasped her protectively. Nimarato,suddenly stood upright-alert,and whispered that they had to leave. He was certain that whatever they had done to he sisters,would be done to her if caught.  
  
"It was not an orc."He assured her as they ran toward the woods. They both knew that. No orc could perform such and intricate ceremony as that,it was a sacrifice-not a random attack as was first thought. They sprinted toward the trees,seeing the faces peer out from between them. The survivors.  
  
x*x*x*x*x*  
  
She awoke.  
  
She wished to the heavens that she had woken herself faster. The forest was silent apart from the crackling of the fire and the content humming of Samwise Gamgee who was on watch that night. Pippin lay asleep on his bedroll beside her,with the hobbits and Gimli on the other side of him. The elfin prince was propped up,though still asleep on the tree opposite as Aragorn was on the one next to him.  
  
She would not sleep tonight. She refused to return to the nightmare that was her memory. Carefully she got up,trying not to disturb the young Took,she clasped a small pouch from her bag and her bow and arrows. The maiden wondered to a small,nearby waterfall,and began to throw small marble like objects on either side of the water. She released an arrow which flew into one of the sparking objects,(sparking as in giving off sparks. Not sparkling.)as it exploded in a small cloud of firework light,her face reflected the blast on her ice white skin. She had set off a few more before being interrupted.  
  
"You have fine aim,"said a kind voice,"although your arrows may be a little fleeter if there were more strength behind them." He paced over to her,never making a sound.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb your thoughts,"Legolas apologized,"I could not help but worry,leaving you alone in such a wilderness. Much more dangerous creatures lurk below the mountains than wolves."He looked into the eyes that were endless,almost star lit,pools of the deepest blue and smiled lightly.  
  
  
  
"I am glad of your company,"she said looking down,"I have never been one for great archery."  
  
"You have great skill."He corrected her,"I have not seen such aim for a good while. Perhaps I may assist you to a stronger force?"He stood behind her,as she held her arrow to her bow,he instructed her on her stance and gently put his hands on hers,making her shiver but in a way relax to his touch. They both felt the bliss of the surrounding warmth,after a moment they realized that they were only standing and woke from such a gentle feeling.  
  
"Aim a little higher," he placed his hand on her back to arch it inwards slightly,"follow through afterward," he whispered softly and allowing her to release the arrow. The arrow let the small sphere achieve a greater light display than it had ever made before,but Legolas had noticed that,though her aim was good and her stance was improved,she seemed to lean every so slightly forward on her follow though.On telling her this he asked her to attempt the shot again,this time he shyly put his hands around her waist to stop her leaning. The arrow soared into the sphere,which again sent shooting sparks into the night air. After the small light show the arrow and marble flew back to the ground at her feet,she picked it up.  
  
"What are they?" questioned the Prince looking at the object in her hand.  
  
"As I said,I am not a great archer. I was even worse while in training-my mentor made them for me as I could never hit anything that wasn't at least a pace before me," a light chuckle escaped her lips,"...he used to throw them into the air-moving targets." Legolas now held his own bow and arrow. She raised one of the remaining sparks and threw it high into the night air as it let out little fleeting glows,giving away it's position. The golden archer took his aim and executed it task quickly,the now free sphere exploded with light and the two elves gazed at it intently,Leonae still remembering her mentor with every spark.  
  
After opening fire on the orbs by the waterfall the dawn was threatening to tear away their pleasure in each other's company and it was decided that they should return to the company,neither knowing how much the opposite elf wished to stay. But first Leonae wished to bathe as her once snow white hair was now more leaf and twig than anything else. It did not take long and Legolas stood watch incase any creature from the mountain chose to descend,although they did not. At once they set to the camp and could hear the ready fire crackle and burn.  
  
While they sat Leonae could think only of the prince's touch and skilled archery lesson slipping into a daydream. She,however did not know that the human was beginning to notice something about her,something that only she would know.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry about the delay-I've been a busy Fudgey with lots of homework,dun worry,I have fun too =) yes...lots of fun...Mwahahahahaha.  
  
I don't know where I'm going with half of this-only a rough idea.....all I know is that the next one should involve a mountain...either that ot the mountain is a ILLUSION! sent by the evil lord......Lord Someoneortheother...or mabye not...ok so It's late...I need sugar and supa juice!Mwahahahah*cough*hahahaha.  
  
Chances are that I'm working on the next one...kay so...I'll hop to it....  
  
*does the review dance* Please oh please oh please REVIEW!Please oh please oh please REVIEW! Please oh please oh please REVIEW!*forms a conga line of people just waiting to review....Yeah...I can dream.... -.-; 


	7. Musing on a Mountain

Thanks for the reviews ^^ you guys rock!  
  
I'm not well and have nothing to do....so guess what? I torture you with another chapter.Mwahahaha!  
  
'key her you go.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Musings on a Mountain  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a still silence as they started up the mountain. Most of the silence could be accounted for as Merry and Pippin kept their strength for climbing the icy slope,for the others the climb was difficult although encouraging horses to go with them used a lot more energy than normal. Like the human,hobbits and dwarf the horses sank into the deep snow,however,as his riders did,the elfin horse simply walked upon it. Leonae did not walk beside the Prince for an unknown reason. Legolas seemed conscious of the loneliness but but did not question it. Aragorn's thoughts seemed to return to him as he contemplated the elf's behavior.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)Aragorn(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
I watched the delicate being walk to snow. It seemed as if we could loose her in the blinding whiteness,she seemed even more ethereal then she had in the green forest or dark nights where she emitted a sheen to the air around her,but my heart sank every time she would turn enough for me to see her eyes. It was true,something had been lost from within the elf,just as I could see it happen to Legolas. Any night when one of them stood watch by the glowing fire they seemed as melancholy as the songs that slipped from their lips. Such a beautiful sadness,but it cut me none the less.  
  
No matter how much I missed Arwen,the knowledge of being able to see rivendell from the other side of the mountain gave me such hope,and now the elves had to worry me just as my high spirits returned,such is my luck. They had no reason to be in such a state. It seemed clear to me what is wrong,it would be great reason for their current unhappiness but they were in each other's company every second of every day or night.  
  
I remembered the words of the wise elf on love. He had helped me through a time when I most needed his kind words,now he had fallen victim to the emotion,and without good reason. There was nothing parting the two,and they seemed so playful and good spirited while they rode together. It was as if they had pondered the thought and persuaded themselves that the other was unreachable. But perhaps it was just me,being a mere human whom thought he could see when there was nothing.  
  
"Samwise," I turned to the toiling hobbit beside me who looked up at the mention of his name, "do you notice a change in the elves?"  
  
"Can't say much sir,they seem a little tired,perhaps even sad....but it has been a long journey for Legolas and the girl has seen many things that I would never like to witness in my time." Sam's words were always very true and rational,although this time I felt that I had seen deeper than he. In any case it was confirmed to me,someone else had captured the creatures' mood and that was all I needed to bring about the subject with my friend- perhaps later that night...  
  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)Leonae(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)  
  
  
  
I was feeling the cold more than any elf alive should. My energy had fallen greatly due to my own thoughts. I looked and the Prince lightly treading on the soft snow. It hurt me to be so close to Legolas. The night when we spoke and shot arrows together gave me such joy and bliss,but now that I pondered it and thought of him so,I realized how far from my reach he was. A Prince-why would I allow myself to imagine being with prince who was probably already betrothed to a fair princess from a land I had never seen or even heard of. Here was I,plain as mud,with my hair tied in a rough braid and already covered in leaves and mud,my garments did not fare any better. Old blood staining it for the most part and at the hem there seemed to be a store of mud. I was a fool to allow myself to be so fond of him.  
  
My mind turned to things which tore at my heart equally as much,I thought of it far too much and refused to show my feeling to anyone in the company,no matter how much I trusted and desired to tell them. I felt it was too much to burden them with - they are such light hearted folk. My mind,though I willed it not to,turned once again to the past I had been rescued from.  
  
x*x*x*x*x*x  
  
She lay awake,though her eyes were closed. They were well enough away from the burned ruins that was once their home to sleep and all but the eldest of the escapers and Nimarato had the pleasure of sleeping. Leonae listened to them talk of the strange manner in which her siblings were found as silent tears traced her cheeks.  
  
"'Twas some manner of ceremony-a sacrifice...at least from what I can tell of your description." Once again the elder elf fell into silent thinking.".....the star-on the stomach...did it resemble this?" He asked,obviously stopping the draw it in the ground.  
  
"Yes,very much so.You know of it?"  
  
"Alas yes. 'Tis an evil spell,known only to a few."  
  
"And what,pray tell,will it do?"  
  
"It is not complete,they still require the third sibling,hence there is still hope...if only a little."He uttered in a low voice,"For as long as she remains safe in our company,they will fail it's completion. As for it's purpose....It would raise an army....With the full spell he could share at least half the power of the dark lords army."  
  
"There have been many who know of such spells,all have failed. I do not see how this one would succeed where others have not-you worry me for no reason."  
  
"Ignorant elf! Our company are all but dead,the orcs still roam this area and you are telling me that we should not worry? The enchantment has been well protected and hidden well for many years," he said calming himself down,"Do you know how hard it would be to detect three siblings of purity? The blood of a maiden is said to be pure-to kill three of the same blood in such a torturous way would take great evil,or great stupidity. Who would dare to do such a thing if he wasn't sure he would gain his power? My friend we stand in the middle of such danger,the only way of putting an end to the plot completely would be to kill her ourselves,and that,I hope, is something none of our party would dream of."  
  
"Then they shall not be allowed to find her then,shall they?" The elder man shook his head.  
  
"You cannot protect her always Nimarato,no matter how much you care for her. There will be times she must be alone,and those are the time I fear."  
  
"Then must we hunt the being whom has begun it?"  
  
"Hunt? My dear boy,you would hunt the wind.."  
  
x*x*x*x*x*x  
  
  
  
The tear that was allowed to fall from my face felt more like an icicle than anything else. I could feel Aragorn's eyes upon me and could not ignore it,wondering what thoughts ran through his head. He was a wise man-a king and ranger so I was lead to believe.  
  
My head,through some will of it's own turned me to look at Legolas. Though my heart leapt it also felt torn as I remembered my previous thoughts.  
  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)  
  
While they trudged through the cold,and by now fast falling snow,the most that Pippin could think about was how sore his feet were and how long it would be before spirits were high enough to have a quick snowball fight. Merry shook the snow from between his toes and wondered how long Pip could hold himself back from inflicting a full scale snowball war on the weary company,Gimli was protectively holding his axe,not letting a flake of snow touch it,lest his weapon freeze instantly and thinking nothing in particular. Legolas Pondered many things,his mind jumping from one to another.  
  
However,before any thought could be seriously considered be was woken from his wondering by a welcome distraction from Aragorn.  
  
"We must rest the night! There is a cave not far!"  
  
"We could cover miles in such a time!" responded Legolas, "It is still light!"  
  
"But nowhere else on this mountain shall we find shelter!" he shouted over the snow, "We can cover the rest of the ascent tomorrow-we set out before dawn!"  
  
With all weary and far too tired to argue with their leader's decision the company reached a cave. It was quite deep and spacious with room for a small fire to be lit along with the bedrolls.  
  
As it was still daylight the party felt no need to light a fire as of yet,and no one of them would brave the blizzard that seemed to be building outside to reach the small wood not far from the cave,when it died down they would send someone to find fuel. They settled and the hobbits began their routine of finding at least one story or song that had gone untold so far and they set to entertaining,with Aragorn pitching in on the verses they had forgotten. Gimli as ever was completely entranced with the simple amusements,Leonae was glad of having something to occupy her mind,letting it rest from her own,somewhat depressing thoughts.Legolas finally had time to ponder what the snow prevented him from pondering. He sat looking aimlessly at the moving hobbits and got lost in his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay,this goes quicker because I'm re-posting and just working out the kinks. But none the less......  
  
Please,Please,Please Review!(Remember how much I need review Juice?;) ) 


	8. Sense

Another chapter!  
  
Hopefully a longer chapter!  
  
A longer chapter that makes sense!  
  
A longer chapter that makes sense and actually goes somewhere with the story!  
  
K I'll go type now...I dunno what's gunna happen yet-Help!  
  
R/R please! But most of all enjoy!  
  
The Fudge  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sense  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was beginning to get too cold for the company's liking,although Merry and Pippin were still dancing about and singing songs that,when they couldn't remember a line the would make it up with totally random words.  
  
From her place Leonae could just see the exit to the cave and with it the fact that the blizzard was quickly dying down. Until it was fully gone they would not risk sending anyone out for more wood. Wrapping her cape tighter around her she chanced a glance in the direction of Legolas,holding onto the feel of his arms around her waist hours before,he seemed to be gazing at the petite fire that Gimli had protested for,captured in his own thought. At this moment in time,if she had not advised herself against it,she would have gone over to the Prince's sitting place and have him hold her,away from the cold and dark and in the warmth of the archer's embrace. Instead all she could do was draw her knees to her chest with her cape almost cutting off her circulation and shiver uncontrollably.  
  
Gimli had taken heed of Aragorn's warning that they would set out before dawn and got as close to the miniature fire as possible with his bedroll and fell into a peaceful slumber. Without so much as a snore or yawn the terribly weary dwarf was settled for the night,not even complaining that he had no food since the morning.  
  
It had been Merry's turn to sing a verse of the old Shire song,but it seemed to be a few words shorter than Pip had remembered.  
  
"You're a line short! I think you mind is slipping!" He said taunting his friend.  
  
"What?The songs always been like that."  
  
"No it has not," argued the Took.  
  
"Aye it has! How could you forget?"  
  
"I didn't. What were you thinking?  
  
"I was thinking that my friend was a complete idiot!"  
  
"Oh you were,were you? You great orc. Ju-"  
  
"Orc?!" said Merry appearing to be horribly shocked and stepping closer to Pip,"Take it back" he demanded, prodding Pippin in the chest. By this point Frodo and Sam looked quite worried,as both Hobbits would refuse to back down.  
  
"Nae,not unless you admit that the song wa-"  
  
"The song did no-"  
  
"Oh it didn't? Maybe not in orc language..." he said returning the prod on the chest. In reply Merry pushed the Took and again the attack was returned,but with more force. The incoherent natter from the two continued as they began grappling on the floor of the fast darkening cave. No one stopped them,as Aragorn lay dozing against a cold was,Gimli slept,Legolas thought,Leonae was very confused and Sam and Frodo new better than to get in the path of two enraged hobbits who were likely to bite,scratch,pull or kick them to death in their frenzied fight fest.  
  
"The snow has stopped. " observed Leonae in an attempt to distract the warring halfings. Aragorn awoke from his doze at the sound of a fresh voice and looked upon the two hobbit. Merry was on his back with is hands on the two corners which held Pip's cape together and was in the middle of trying to tighten it around his neck,Pippin was on top of Merry with a clump of hair in one hand and the other attempting to loosen the Brandybuck's grip on his cape. They had stopped to see if the snow really was gone,but soon turned to see the disapproving look on the Ranger's face. Pippin jumped up and offered his hand to help Merry up.  
  
"Hobbit bonding. " He explained to Aragorn.  
  
"Aye." Agreed Merry,"I love our little growing moments." The two hobbits dusted each other off,but while doing so the exchanged scowls. Merry then put one arm round his friend,with the Took taking his lead,they both grinned widely at Aragorn who rolled his eyes and in one smooth motion rose from his seat and walked to where Leonea stood at the mouth of the cave looking upon the crisp whiteness and pink and lavender sunset which was now freed from the gray snow clouds.  
  
"I shall go to the forest," she volunteered, "It is not far," Aragorn looked at her,being unsure that she should be the one to go.  
  
"It is growing dark,go quickly are return in the same fashion."  
  
"I'll-"Started Merry.  
  
"Go with you." Interrupted Pippin,making the offer his own."I can carry a few extra sticks." The ranger was quite doubtful that Pippin would be any more than a burden if any orc decided to appear. He wondered if himself or Legolas would be better company,however,he decided against it as the two elves seemed to be awkward around each other and he wanted to speak of it to Legolas while the others slept of went for fire wood.  
  
"Aye Pip," he sighed, "take the weapons with you. I do not know for what reason,but I feel as though we are being followed." With that the Took bounded up to the waiting elf with a very indignant Merry left standing behind him.  
  
The two set off into the snow,somehow feeling it warmer than in the cave,the reason,probably that the twilight sky reflected it's mass off oranges,pinks and purples onto the miles of white powdered paradise.  
  
"Nice view,"observed Pip,making conversation, "pity it's so cold."  
  
"Yes," agreed Leonae still shivering, "I seem to feel it more than I should."  
  
"Really? That must be bad,I didn't think elves felt the snow as much as hobbits,dwarves or men. Although I did notice Legolas looking paler,he was shaking quite a bit." The elfin maiden looked up at the mention of his name.  
  
"I don't like to see him as pale as that,he's always looked great,now it's...sad," he continued, "I don't like him in that way,you know... " He was about to comment on how she was white in herself but something about her seemed strangely melancholy,but then thought better of it.  
  
"In what way?" asked the elf.  
  
"You know,like finding him attractive. Don't get me wrong,don't tell anyone but even I would admit that I lacked in looks compared to him," he jested,"It's strange though,how hobbits like elves so much. Do not mention it to anyone but one of us actually has a thing for Mr Mirkwood." She looked down at him,slightly confused.  
  
"Frodo."He finished,scrunching up his nose at the strange idea. "Um...do you like him? You know. It's kind of obvious that he likes you."She looked genuinely surprised.  
  
"Your eyes deceive you Pip. He is a Prince,I am completely plain." The halfling almost choked on his own breath.  
  
"Plain? Are you jesting with me? "Leonae looked at him as if he had asked the strangest question she had ever heard.  
  
"Even Legolas could not say he compared with you. Anyway,you avoid my question quite skillfully."  
  
"You need not make me feel prouder,there is no need. And for your question? I have allowed myself to grow too fond of him,"she said blushing,"and so I have hurt myself." She was puzzled,she was revealing her thoughts most honestly to one she had not spent many years with. Pippin thought for a moment on her words.  
  
  
  
"You should just tell him. You think yourself plain,it is a very strange thing to do.You are too harsh by far."  
  
"The fact still remains that he is a price,and most likely already betrothed."  
  
"His father did not even know if he would make it back alive,it would be very unfair to betroth a dead elf."  
  
"You are very persistent are you not?"  
  
"It is in my nature,besides Legolas would go against his father if he needed to."  
  
"He is an elf of honor,he could not do such a thing."  
  
"Aye,he could."  
  
"You talk as if it is already possible,and it shall give me false hope...you are a cruel Took."she said teasingly.  
  
"Hey."He replied attempting to seem hurt.  
  
They reached the forest and began to gather fallen sticks and branches,talking now of trivial things,then they came upon the subject of the ring and Pippin summed up the tail although it did take some time. However,he was interrupted by a sudden movement from Leonae. She was standing tall and straight-alert to all sounds and movement. Pip dared not move incase he broke her concentration.  
  
"Orcs." she said on shock. She grabbed the young Took's hand,both of them still grasping the fire wood,and began to run,finding that it was impossible for his short legs to keep up with her hurried long gliding strides she picked him up with some awkwardness,dropping much of her collected wood, and ran as best she could and chose to hide behind one of the thicker trees. Crouching on her haunches in their hiding place,she wrapped her cape around Pippin and held her protectively to her with her head ducked to allow the cape to cover them more thoroughly,their hearts raced wildly,minds paced and senses more alert than ever. There they waited until even Pip could hear the clanging of metal boots,though there did not seem to be many.  
  
"I can hear only two," whispered the hobbit,barley making a noise.  
  
"They are scouting-lesser orcs." With that they made no more sound with the Took only just breathing,though it sounded one thousand times louder in the vast emptiness. He noticed that the girl he was holding onto had skin that now felt like snow or ice as well as looked like it,he was getting the impression that she was not faring as well as she was making out to be,still he listened to the approaching beasts. They seemed to only allow their eyes to quickly scan the land and began to turn back,she found this out as she peered at the retreating orcs,until she notice one was turning and held on tighter to the hobbit,closing her eyes in prayer. One of the patrol released and arrow from his badly crafted bow,it went flying towards the silhouette of the tree against which Leonae's cape was able to camouflage quite well,on it flew until it came to pierce the flesh on the elf's shoulder. She suppressed a surprised cry and quickly caught Pippin's hand as he reached to pull out the arrow,she would not risk giving their position away. They could now hear the steps slowly but surely retreating,but still they held still,the tears threatening to descend down her cheek. When even she could no longer hear their feet she released Pippin and fell on her hands and knees,looking more angry than anything else. Pippin ran behind her and tugged at the weapon which had surprisingly not gone too far into her for him to be unable you get it out. She thanked him,then walked a little way from the tree and shot the same arrow into the tree and quickly went to pick up her fallen sticks,her strides long and hurried.  
  
"Why did they not attack us if they knew you were there well enough to shoot at you?"  
  
"It was luck that the arrow hit me. They were merely marking where they had been."She replied as Pip bounced after her in an attempt to catch up.  
  
"We must return quickly,they do not know we are here but they she pass none the less."She proceeded to pick up the wood,with blood soaking her garments.."It is my own fault.."  
  
"How could you have known they would come this way?"  
  
"I should have heard them earlier...my senses are not as they should be."  
  
"Are you ill?" He asked,concern rimming his words.  
  
"I am just weary from all that has happened," she nodded. Both she and Pip knew that it was not the truth,but he would not argue with her.  
  
She noticed a few drops of blood when she turned to look at Pippin,she walked over to it and scooped up the snow where it had landed.  
  
"They have keener eyes that you would think,"she said wiping the melted snow on her cape.  
  
"Will they not see the footprints?"  
  
"It is a wise point." Taking one of the branches that was still with leaves she brushed it over the patters of their feet and distorting it. Luckily the snow still fell lightly and would become heavier before the orcs came.  
  
"Let us away while time allows it,we should be safe in the cave for they shall follow the line of the forest and pass far enough away from us." Leonae turned to see the Took looking at the wound with worry written over his face.  
  
"It is not deep,"she smiled weakly,"Aragorn shall have the means to heal it.Come."  
  
!-x-x-x-x-Meanwhile-x-x-x-x-x-!  
  
Leonae and Pippin had now disappeared from sight,therefore there was no more entertainment to be had. The companions decided that an early night was suitable for the early start ahead of them. With Legolas deep in thought,he would not sleep although it was Aragorn who was to keep watch though it was not thought that danger was nearby. He stayed sitting and waited for the rest of the company to sleep then made his way past the now almost extinguished fire and sat beside the elf who gazed at his approach.  
  
"I see you fade," he pointed out in a dark voice,"both of you. Why do you do this?"  
  
"I know not what you mean," was the reply,though he did not make an attempt to seem convincing.  
  
"You spoke quite clearly of the hearts of elves,of unrequited love and that which is near and far at the same time."  
  
"Yes,I believe that was the last time we spoke in the night."  
  
"Indeed. And you helped me a great deal,making me see sense,but now your vision to sense seems clouded...And you both fade." Legolas was silent.  
  
"Why do you not tell her? I would put the same question to her if she were here now."  
  
"You say I told you of unrequited love,do you not? I would die all the faster and be glad of it if I was rejected. I live for now,without rejection,but in clear view of an altogether shortened life.  
  
"And what of her? You would see to it that she died also?"  
  
"You are much mistaken,she does not feel for me. For all that is known to us she may be the last from her city. If perhaps there were but one male...They could save a people."  
  
"My friend,it is one city,no matter how large,it is but one and no matter how you put it one or two children would not save them all. How would another generation be born I ask you. She is an elf,unless it has gone unnoticed,she holds an eternity to her,but not if this continues."  
  
"It is selfish to steal away someone so rare for my self. It may bring dishonor."  
  
"It is both selfish and giving,but it would be most cruel to allow the deaths of both her and yourself. I maintain that something is lost from you both. You shiver and pale in the cold as is in contrast with all other elves,and neither of you sleep."  
  
"She has been through much and I believe her memories insist she stay awake." Aragorn stared into the Prince's eyes as if searching by the fire light.  
  
"It has gone from both of you,"he reached the conclusion,"both your eyes are filled with the chill of sadness,we have not heard an elfin musical laugh or song since your little jest on horseback."Legolas smiled at the memory but glanced away,appearing not to take heed of what was being said.  
  
"You shall be the end of both of you if this continues."  
  
"I thank you for your council,and shall think on it.Though I do not promise a change is us."  
  
"For one so wise you act as ignorant as any mortal man."Sighed Aragorn with a shake of his head.  
  
"You should rest now Aragorn,I shall keep watch for Leonae and the halfling." Aragorn glanced back at the elf before giving in and returning to his bedroll.  
  
It had been only a few minutes or staring into the vast darkness of the cave and the little glimmer of light catching the forms of his sleeping friends before his depleted senses caught the sound of light though hurried footsteps and he rose from his seat. Soon enough two figures entered and as they came closer he could make out the worried face of Peregrin Took as the other did not seem so. He walked towards them and relieved the she elf of the sticks she carried,her eyes seemed weary and Pippin soon gave a clue as to why.  
  
"She has been shot." He said as if still in shock,"There were orcs and they were gong to mark a tree and they hit her in the shoulder."His voice and features became more flustered and he spoke. Legolas sprinted to put the stick down near the fire so that he may attend to whatever wound it was that worried the hobbit so. When he turned back around he found that she was on her hands and knees with Pippin assisting her to an upright position, whether from exhaustion or something more he put one of her arms around his shoulders and helped her over the a spot near Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn,"hissed Legolas,determined to allow the others to sleep," Aragorn." At that the Ranger sat bolt upright and asked what the problem was,when it was explained to him he instructed Pippin to place more wood onto the fire so that he could see the wound more clearly,he removed her cape and her outer top leaving the binding around her chest.  
  
"You do not have the best of luck do you?" He asked the weakening maiden while he looked more closely at the wound,"It is not deep,but there is poison," he walked over to his supplies and pulled out a bag of powder and some water. Legolas and Leonae were kneeling facing each other when the ranger returned and washed away the blood the the cool clear water.  
  
"Legolas,would you mind holding her,"a slight glint seemed to be captured in his eye,"this stings(understatement) and so it is natural to pull away. Just kneel where you are and hold her arms." The she elf seemed to be a little more awake as it was so cold without her cape. She felt a severe burn in the wound and found that she had lunged forward as a reflex only to be caught by the prince as she had been when she first awoke. She hooked both hands on either of his shoulders as he now held her securely around the middle of her back to allow Aragorn to deal with the gash,Leonae tensing at the pain all the while. Once it was dressed and cleaned Leonae thanked them both,a blush gracing both their features as she spoke to Legolas. The man gave them both encouraging looks,but in vain. They both settled to sleep,per chance to dream of the warmth of each others arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm typing as much as is humanly possible!  
  
The voices in my head are guiding me,but one voice has been with me all the while....I'd like the thank...  
  
ok I'd tell you but it would involve me ripping out my own tongue and wrapping it around my throat to pronounce..I'll give it a better name later.  
  
Keep the Review juice coming! 


	9. Another Day On The Mountain

Okay,I haven't been able to get onto the computer for a couple of days.(At least not to type.)  
  
I think that the story'll come to an end within a few chapters,I have so much to do with all my prelims coming up and many more story lines which I have thought of that if I stop typing this out in the middle I'd kill myself 'cause I don't like it when other authors are forced to do it.  
  
This my friends may be the beginning of the end,though I don't know where I'm going I think my little "inside the head" voice will help out. One thing though, in your review could you please tell me if you want a happy or sad ending?Much thankies,  
  
Oh yeah and mucho mucho thankies to THE writer lioness (and all the other reviewers) who took so much time to review. Boromir is not in this because it's an AU,Valar knows how it came about,but they're on their way back to Rivendell. *shrug* okay I'm a freak. As for the elves living in the small village (if I should have called it that) their city was destroyed and they too are going to Rivendell,so what they lived in were little temporary homes. So some of this may not make sense,but try to hang on okay?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another Day on the Mountain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night passed and before the dawn had a chance to lighten the sky,the fellowship were roused by Aragorn who had spent the night awake and checking Leonae's wounds when the sting caused her to wake.  
  
Legolas had not slept well. He spent the night pondering the situation of the hours before. Her skin as he held her still,it had been like marble,smooth and deadly cold like his own was. He also gave thought to the wise words of Aragorn,every time his mind seemed to twist to the ways that his friend had advised. Indeed the council was wise and perhaps even right,but what was the elf to do? His status and honor had a little chance of staying intact if he was accepted,but what of rejection? No,he would stay on the course that he himself had marked,no matter where it led.  
  
The rest of the company began piling wood on the fire for a short breakfast,before long they came across a branch with spots of blood speckled about it.  
  
"Must have been a wounded animal." Frodo stated,looking at the branch closely. Pippin,who was far too busy rumbling through his bag in search of forgotten supplies.  
  
"Wrong," chimed the younger hobbit,"We came across orcs last night,they got her in the shoulder."He said indicating Leonae. After giving a full account of the tale and eating the company began to pack and gather their few things.  
  
"If there are orcs around,would you not think it wise to rest today lest we meet with the monsters." Gimli spoke to Aragorn,thinking of his own aching feet.  
  
"No. There is no danger as they travel by both night and day,though we must take care in our speed,we do not want confrontation with one of ours wounded," he noticed Leonae about to object and finished," no matter how minor it is."  
  
"I don't much like this Mr Frodo," Sam admitted to his friend,"If we stay at a slow pace to avoid contact with those ahead of us,what if there are others,maybe hundreds," he continued to get more shocked with his worst case scenario,"they could all be behind us,catching up."  
  
"It is highly unlikely," interrupted Aragorn,"We shall be wary Sam,nothing shall occur that we cannot handle." Deciding not to make anymore of it Sam nodded at the reassurance and went back to packing his rope.  
  
The rays of sun were just reflecting off of the snow when they and their horses set out. The air was crisp and invigorating while the chill stole any thought of sleep from the travelers and the ominous signs that the orcs had indeed been and gone,heavy footprints lined the side of the nearby forest ,some weaving through the trees and others just on the outside of them. Merry looked upon the pure white snow to see that it was dirtied by blood. At first he thought that it was from the night before as Pip had informed him,they then came upon clumps of fir and bones. His friend caught up with him.  
  
"Think they were eating on the go?" He asked.  
  
"Aye,and it looks like a midnight feast to me. Could have been you Pip." He teased,though the Took had taken it quite seriously.  
  
"There by the grace of Valar go I." The younger hobbit looked quite shocked as he gazed at the little that remained of the orc's late night dining.  
  
"The orcs would not really have eaten you,maybe just tortured you for a bit." He finished his jest and began walking with the others leaving his friend still looking at the ground.  
  
"Hey,wait a minute." Pip shouted after his friend and began to quicken his pace to speak again with Merry.  
  
Aragorn,Gimli and Leonae walked just in front of Sam and Frodo with their horse. They too had seen the remains of the beast who had fallen at the clawed hands of the orcs.  
  
"There are no bones," Stated the ranger,"Orcs do not have the minds to cover there position. If they did they would not have left footprints or the blood."  
  
"How do you cover so many tracks? It would not be possible." Questioned the dwarf.  
  
"By going through the forest. There are far too many trees and leaves to track footprints."  
  
"They did not know we were here, what reason would they have to take such care?"  
  
"I do not know why,but I feel that that is not their mission. I think they are playing some twisted game with us.... They may be waiting for us somewhere ahead."  
  
"Do not say that. The hobbits are already afraid," Gimli pointed out.  
  
"But what of the corpse? There should be one if this were a normal orc supper. What say you elf?" he addressed Leonae. "What conclusion do you draw from the fate of the beast?"  
  
"I would say it was a wolf,it is too steep for many of the other animals who would not dare venture to the edge of these woods. As for the wolf itself,I do not know."  
  
"Perhaps they kept it for later," Realized Gimli,"they must be low on supplies,they would not waste a chance of food."  
  
"Well thought my friend. They may have saved us,though I hate to think it. The blood traces started too near our camp for my liking,it may have caught us had it not been killed."  
  
Legolas,as always,was behind them all,looking out for any form of threat. He was growing tired of his ever moving mind and now he simply listened to all the conversations between the freezing figures in front of him. He could always pinpoint the voice of the maiden although she did not speak unless asked a question, at times she would turn as one of the halfling would address her. He himself would have liked to be closer to her,his mind would not allow it,but he wanted desperately to look into those deep blue eyes,to lose himself in their darkness and warmth away from the chilled mountain which normally would not both an elf such as himself.  
  
It was many hours into the journey,Pippin and,strangely enough,Merry were beginning to complain that the breakfast was simply not enough to sustain the crowd in such freezing weather. Though it was not snowing now,the snow from the night before had fallen heavily and made it almost impossible to drag themselves through it let alone Frodo and Sam with their small pony. Aragorn resisted the two short characters for a while until he too felt his stomach complain and gave in to them,but he insisted that it was a light meal that would not require cooking,he would not allow them to stop as he knew they must keep on going if they were to reach a small cave near the bottom or even better,the bottom of the mountain itself. Merry held the bag as Pippin looked as if he may dive head first into it,he walked backwards following the trail through the snow left by Aragorn,Gimli and the sturdy horse,as the younger of the two rummaged through the back on the search for the apples picked just before starting the ascent up the mountain.  
  
"Here they are!" Came the muffled cry before Pippin,who was now burrowed quite deep in the bag,emerged with a bunch of apples. Merry packed the bag back onto Frodo's pony and grabbed a few apples and started handing them to the company. Sam,hungry as he was,felt that the horse too needed to eat and so he split the apple with him receiving and grateful nicker and playful nudge.  
  
"How does the shoulder fare?" Asked Merry.  
  
"The wound stings a little,though I feel that it is it's way of healing." The hobbit nodded and threw two apples up to Leonae who walked lightly on the snow. She gave him a questioning look.  
  
"There isn't much of a way back." He said indicating the path that they had created which would be be impossible to squeeze back through with the horses taking up all the room. The elf still did not grasp what was meant and still held his gaze.  
  
"Legolas." He said raising his eyebrows. This time she nodded and turned to give the fruit to the elf who guarded the rear.  
  
Legolas was surprised,but ambivalent,when he saw that the object of his affections and pain was turn to approach him. She put out her hand once she had reached him,offering the apple. He gently received it and thanked her. Not feeling very hungry he,like Sam,split it with the elfin mare who delicately nibbled on it,savoring the taste of the sweet apple. Leonae thought it may seem rude to turn back and leave him there. She walked with him,enjoying his quiet company and merely turned the apple over in her white hands.Her back was nudged by the horse who walked behind her,she smiled at the creature,who was indignant that the apple was not being eaten but used as a ball,and held out her hand to let the animal feed on the fruit. More than anything she wanted to speak to the archer at her side,but she knew that any talk would pain her and her heart would once again be entranced by him,she could not afford to let that happen,prince's were not for the likes of her.  
  
They traveled on into the evening where the sun seemed to grow tired of watching the beings wonder the mountain. The little ones were tired to the point of exhaustion,with Merry and Pippin too weary by far to play in the snow or fight,they had walked on in silence as they saw the sun disappear and not even one mention of food was made,their minds too numb with cold. The mood was almost eerie if it were not for the relaxed tone to the company. Their thoughts seemed to make an atmosphere all on their own,thoughts of Rivendell,the ethereal beauty which awaited their return,and the beauty who was Arwen awaiting her Aragorn.  
  
"It shall be a night as cold as the last," Aragorn noted,breaking the silence,"though there are no clouds to speak of. It shall not snow for once,we may enjoy a night of rest and good humor." He gazed round at the weary faces and imagined how he must look after blazing the trail. The ranger then made a decision which was truly out of character,one that showed pity for his group and perhaps even for himself. He pointed over to a hollow in the mountain which,although not classifying for a cave,would be enough to shelter them all.  
  
"We shall not have a look out tonight," the group before him looked in shock. "there is no cause for it,and today has been one of the hardest by far,I am sure even the elves feel it as well as myself." He found that he did not seem to be winning over his audience."The orcs are in front,they shall not stop by night,and the elves are always alert,those who do not feel safe may take comfort in that." He almost winced at his own words. He knew that the elves were not to their own standards,they may not even be alert enough to wake. His reasoning seemed to take his freezing comrades and they all made for the hollow.  
  
The talk was calm and quiet,the food warm and filling and the company at ease,apart from the tension Aragorn knew of between the elves. Gimli was the first to nod off,not even in his bedroll the dwarf finally caught his well earned sleep and he was soon follow by the halflings. Leonae had walked with Legolas to the camp and as the last ones in the spaces were mostly taken and they sat together,quite near the fire. No one now noted who had fallen asleep as all were in quiet contemplation. Soon not one being was left awake and had there been a look out they too would have had to surrender to the velvet blackness of the diamond dappled sky.  
  
@O@O@O@O@O@O@  
  
How long she had slept was a mystery to her,but she had found her head rested on the Prince of Mirkwoods shoulder,the sweet bliss passed quickly as from the corner of her eyes she saw a spirit of a shadow flee from her vision.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay so maybe I'm not ready to let go of my story...I like writing so much...*cries*  
  
And I was thinking-not much really happened this chapter...the summary would be something like..  
  
"Walk walk walk walk...mmm apples,lets all eat apples!Apples are good!Lets sleep...AAH!Shadow eekseeks!"  
  
--" sorry.  
  
But the end is forever coming into my sight and soon it shall be in yours.  
  
*sniffle* 


	10. Capture

--" I'm having a really bad time at the moment.  
  
I'm doing my best to get the chapters out to you,I'm really sorry if they get a little short toward the end...which,for once,is where I'm headed.  
  
2nd or 3rd last chapter?  
  
Nobody knows.  
  
Okay here we go.  
  
(Oh yeah...I didn't get any reviews for the last chappie...feel free to redeem yourselves =P Joke )  
  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)  
  
Capture  
  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)  
  
  
  
She gazed at the blackened forest before her,scanning for a sign of the fleeting shadow. She had heard nothing of footsteps or breathing,but that could be put down to her failing senses. For past days she had been feeling helpless and somewhat afraid,as any elf would who's vision and hearing were,to say the least,sub par. It was then that she did hear something. It was too close by far and sounded to her like a creature of prey-stalking. Though she was certain that it was not a a creature she had seen,it was taller,faster and gave a sense that it was lurking-laying in wait.  
  
She looked at the sleeping face of the prince of Mirkwood,he now looked down-trodden his kindness was much quieter,but still obvious to her and he was no longer as noble and determined as she had seen him when she had first awoken,and seeing him so made her want to weep. She fed the fire as it was dwindling to a mere flicker. After doing so,she rose to her feet and an ominous presence grasped her,it seemed that she was almost enchanted to the darkness. As she stepped away from the safety of the hollow and her comrades she could feel the bitter bite of the traitorous mountain freeze,and then into the shadows of the towering forest which held her mind and dragged her further to the darkness.  
  
She turned quickly,as if searching for the owner of the noise that brushed through the elf's mind. Fear was apparent in her midnight blue eyes,the vast oceans now smaller and bordered in white,and she stepped unsteadily back,aware that the loneliness was not what it appeared to be,she was,indeed,not alone.  
  
A noise assaulted her ears,loud and taunting... A wolf sounded it's attack...  
  
Before she could allow herself to assess the situation,she ran. She ran deeper into the vast stretch of trees. She could only hear two of them pounding along the leaves following her with ease and agility,though,there was another sound to be heard through the snarling and panting of the beasts. Though her feet were as fast as any elf's and the wind whistled past her ears she could her a faint clinking of a chain,which rattled with every stride of the savage wolves.  
  
She was exhausted from travelling with little to eat and knew that it would be impossible to hide from her stalkers' keen noses. Her mind raced as quickly as her feet. The chains... Was it possible that such beasts would allow themselves to be trained and used as assassins?  
  
She began to climb the nearest tree after being far enough away from the hounds to give her time,but she was so worn from the chase that the wolves latched onto her leg,tearing the delicate skin and brought her to the ground. She cursed her own stupidity,she had been so enticed be the darkness that she did now take a weapon,not even the dagger that all elves carried by way of habit. She thrashed and kicked at the wolves who refused to let go,their faces now smeared with her blood.  
  
A shadow stepped from the trees but the wolves would not free her leg,instead the tore more viciously at it in a display of strength for their master. This display had not worked as intended,without a word the shadow stepped forward and kicked each of the beasts so hard that each fell winded to the ground with a satisfying thump. The figure was cloaked and carried a small beaker by his belt.  
  
"You had hidden yourself in good company," said a rough voice," though you should not have ventured far into my trap,I dare say you are as fleet a target as my pets have had to catch,though perhaps now the cleverest."  
  
Leonae looked up in terror at the dark creature,flashes of his staring eyes watching her from the fires of her city,then of her siblings lifeless and bleeding corpses.  
  
"You are to assist me in my quest for what is mine. But...Wouldn't you already happen to know that?"  
  
"Power is not yours,"she replied,trembling with rage.  
  
"Your sisters were not quite so cunning or feisty,I dare say they held less elfish wily than you,and only screamed and begged for my mercy...Will you not? I do so enjoy hearing the tuneful scream of an elf-perhaps I shall take pity on you if you do." He received no reply but for the contemptuous scowl." It was a pity,about your sisters,there was no sport."  
  
"And to you sport is setting wolves on an unarmed elf?" He could see her edging to get to her bloodied feet,and pushed her back down,crouching low beside her and binding her wrists while she was stunned. He stood to his full height once more and and placed is foot on her torn and bleeding ankles,slowly applying pressure until she writhed in pain and fear of her bones breaking. He let out a small chuckle.  
  
"I do not hunt you for sport,but to complete what was started... The sport simply comes as a most enjoyable addition to my quest." By this point the elf had figured out that her legs would be useless to aid her escape and her hope began to fade.  
  
"The sport came from tracking your little company of survivors. I waited so long for the moment that you would be alone,but you never were. The old man was wise. Your fate twisted to my disadvantage when that company of mixed beings rescued you,and it is now on your head that you allowed yourself to be saved.... This could have been over,my dream dashed-I thank your selfishness."  
  
"Then why did you allow it? If you are a master hunter," she spat,trying to distract him from setting to the torture.  
  
"Orcs always need a leader... I assisted them there.... I set them to attack,but they are not so smart as to follow my orders. They would not stop the attack on you,and of course you were fit to fight me until that arrow. You had my worried little maiden," he pouted, " I believed you dead,before I could make sure of it I was nearly struck by a small being,seemed to be in quite a hurry. As I watched from my place a thought to myself,wouldn't it be a little more convenient to allow them to bring you back from a land of darkness while a stalked,and waited."  
  
He observed you slender form for a moment.  
  
"I can see you are smarter than you are given credit for. I am not too easily distracted,you seem to have a way in cunning."  
  
"You are too in love with the sound of your own voice to be a truly great warrior. Though even that is not possible-you have no honor."  
  
"Elves and their honor. Perhaps that is why your people do not have more power,for they do not seek it."  
  
"We do not need it. We have warriors worth thousands of your men of your kind,and minds that are beyond compare in the way of humans. You seek power because you are nothing."  
  
"I do not think that you should talk as such to the man who holds your life in his hands."  
  
"Not that it would make a difference." She scowled at him.  
  
"No. But it may be a lot more painful if you are so proud." He turned from her and began to rummage through a small draw string bag.  
  
"If you will excuse me." As he turned back to he she could make out the beady glint of a dagger.She cringed and struggled as he approached and once again knelt beside her. He ripped the cloth over her abdomen and then taking hold of her arm,causing a great struggle,he slit her upper arm. With the dagger he drew a five pointed star where the material once was,scoring and marking it in blood.  
  
She was fading and horrifyingly near to loosing consciousness,she could not fight him. From the chase,the lack of food and loss of blood-she was beaten. And she knew it.  
  
Returning to the small bag he brought out a pouch and began sprinkling a dark dust over the wet blood. She cried out in agony as it burned her,writhing in pain and disgust,and he watched her,loving the control and fear,bringing a high spirit from free flames,to a dull glow.  
  
"And where are those warriors who come to defeat me?" He asked smugly. "Surely there is a plan to escape me in your superior mind? Hmm? Perhaps you are to defeat me at the last minute with an elfin spell. Though I would almost feel sorry for the male elf you were so fond of. If he ever cared for you at all,he was very fine though he seemed to grow wearier of the journey as time went on,and sadder,perhaps he knew of your fate,or perhaps it was that you were such a burden to the company." He paced in front of the trembling body. "You shall die in this forest,in the cold and dark,without one of your kin present to comfort you,and I shall watch. I shall watch every breath that lets your life fade and every drop of blood as the spirit ebbs from you." He taunted her. The mental torture paining her more than the evil black dust that slowly seared her fine flesh.  
  
"You are not even worthy of being called a man." Her voice was rasping and weak. The liquid seemed do stop it's incessant burning and lay like ink upon her skin. The pain was still upon her and breathing was such a task that they were shallow and uneven. He gazed at her,satisfied that it was dry. He held out five smaller daggers,on which were carved words of the ceremony in elfish,they were to be placed at certain points in the star before he could complete his quest for power. He fingered them lovingly,allowing her to see her death come to her,bending down, he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I thank you for unleashing me upon your people."And with that he began to slide the first of the daggers into the stars top point.  
  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)  
  
sorry I'm really rushed and I am no good at this mean stuff and planning weird ceremonies. --"  
  
I'll try to do a better chapter next time.Though I can't promise it'll be longer. ^^;  
  
Uh-oh.....I gotta go!  
  
R'n'R plz! 


	11. I'll follow you in Death

I didn't like the last chapter.A little to..not me,for my liking.  
  
So I understand the lack of reviews.  
  
Now I don't want to end this story.  
  
I really like writing it.  
  
But I have to do it...  
  
I'm **going** to do it..  
  
I'm going to end it all!  
  
*cries*  
  
here...read this while I cry.. :'(  
  
(The man is a human, (power hungry of course..) who killed Leonae's siblings for his stupid ceremony thing. Killing her will complete the sacrifice and raise and army!!!....Gee....*that's* original..)  
  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)  
  
"I'll Follow You After Death."  
  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)  
  
Legolas woke,feeling that a chill on his shoulder had replaced the comfortable warmth of Leonae which was there before. His tired,and now worried,eyes searched the darkness before him. Her bow still lay against the wall along with the arrows. When he finally managed to define the tones on the darkened snow.There were definitely light footprints.  
  
"Aragorn," he hissed, gently placing a hand on his friend's shoulder,"Aragorn," he repeated after receiving no response. This time the ranger blinked, as if still in sleep.  
  
"We shall set out later in the morning,when the sun is up. There is no point in rousing us so early." The figure turned slightly and closed his eyes again.  
  
"No Aragorn. Where is Leonae?"  
  
"Leonae?" he repeated, "Forgive me, I did not see her."  
  
Aragorn sat up quickly and silently,"She did not mention leaving."  
  
"The fire is well lit,there is no need for more wood. There is no reason to leave."  
  
"We should stop this talk and move to search for her." The human stood up, all signs of his weariness vanishing as he began to walk a little way from camp, careful not to wake the smaller beings. Help from them all would alert whatever lurked in the forest to pinpoint their position by the none too subtle footsteps. Legolas immediately followed. As they neared the bottom of the mountain the snow was not so thick, and the man could walk without sinking too far. He followed the elf who tracked the prints.  
  
"It goes deep into the forest,the tracks become hard to follow through the leaves," he observed,"she had no purpose in coming this far." The elf was not anxious and slightly infuriated that her movement had gone undetected.  
  
"I do not think it was purely by her own will my friend," replied the ranger in a grave tone.  
  
"Hush," said the suddenly alert elf.  
  
They both froze and were still for a number of moments. Now the noise came closer so that Aragorn could hear it. Suddenly,they both spun round and found a small creature bounding toward them. Of course,with out a second look they recognized the small Took who,once by their side,shot them an indignant look.  
  
"Why did you not wake me? I can understand that the rest are weary,but you should know that you cannot leave me while you take a stroll," he looked about him, "where is Leonae?"  
  
"What possible reason would we have for coming out here?" asked Aragorn, "do you not register that we are searching for her? Let us continue," he hissed in the forest's silence, unable to humor Pippin and his question.  
  
"Then I'm coming too."  
  
"Yes,very well, but let us away now. I am uncertain that we shall find her well."  
  
They wondered blindly now through the thickening forest. All traces of footprints had been lost in the mess of fallen leaves that littered the ground. It was too dark by far to decipher any color and little did they know they they now trod on leaves spattered with the she elf's blood. If Legolas' senses were as keen as they once were he would have heard distant breathing and mumbling as they neared the the clearing.  
  
It was noted by Aragorn that Pippin was now silent,his footsteps as light as his own. Perhaps now he understood what trouble his friend could be in. The elf stepped further onwards,straining to pick out any noises which were not in rhythm to the forest's song. Finally he came to an abrupt halt. He seemed to concentrate on everything about him. Aragorn and the hobbit gazed intently at him,wondering if he had found was he was looking for.  
  
"Come," he said turning only for a brief moment to catch his comrades' eyes. Again they set off. The elf moved as light and quickly as the air itself,with the other two close behind him. They were doing everything possible to remain undetected except holding their very breaths.  
  
Legolas stopped at a tree by a clearing,where the moon seemed too horrified to show it's light. When Aragorn came to a spot nearby all blood drained from his face,he was only just in time to grip firmly on the elf's arm to stop him from entering the scene of such a horrifying sacrifice.  
  
"Running in shall not help her. We must come to some arrangement," he looked at the now frustrated Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas had come with only his dagger in his haste,(don't attack me for it. It's a plot device.)the ranger noticed this and used it the advantage of his plan.  
  
"Your dagger is not of use for this Legolas. I shall leave it to you to retrieve Leonae while I shall try to distract him."  
  
"Lend me your sword and I shall kill him myself," the elf frowned.  
  
"You know I cannot do that. He would hear my attempt to carry her away,I am not as fleet as you shall be." The elf knew when Aragorn had a plan of action and walked a short way in his stressed situation,fearing the scene in the clearing,as the human turned to the smaller being.  
  
"Run back to the camp,wake the others,get them to a place nearby,and take anything of burden from Legolas' horse,he shall require speed if we are to have hope."  
  
"Aragorn?" asked the hobbit,"why do you not allow him to kill the beast? He is as brave a fighter as you." He whispered.  
  
"If we cannot save her Pip,she would rather have him by her side than any human or hobbit." By this point it was clear that the young Took was passed worried. He could not speak to reply,but merely nodded,his eyes threatening to spill tears. He then set of back to the camp as fast as his short legs would carry him.  
  
Legolas could hear the she-elf and man talking in the darkened clearing. Her voice was becoming weaker and it seemed that he could feel her fade. He would have to wait for the rangers words,it would be a foolish elf who ran into a situation such as this without so much as a plan.  
  
"We must move my friend," said Aragorn urgently,"I fear that waiting for a cunning plan would be folly. I shall battle with him,tend to her as best you can,the rest shall bring the horses. Do not wait for me." The elf nodded and they both made their way to the clearing.  
  
Blood was spilled over her white skin. The cloaked figure hunched over her as a vulture would a carcass. Before finding out what the shape was doing,Aragorn gave Legolas a meaningful look and ran from his place in a vicious attack in the dark man,he knocked him to the ground but,being an honorable warrior allowed him to stand and with in seconds a fight raged between the two. The elf could now clearly see the handle if a dagger protruding from the limp form of the maiden. As soon as the beasts back was turned he darted from his place of hiding and lifted Leonae,being careful of the wounds and dagger,and carried her through the forest as far as he dared,so that the rest of the company could find him. He lay her by a tree,removing his cape and tearing it,to allow him to first dress the wounds on her ankles. She showed no signs of life but for her faint breathing.  
  
The strips of cape were tied firmly around her bitten ankles after he had used the melted snow to clear the wounds. Her face was so still now,not in sleep but in fading,and with her Legolas' hopes faded too. Though her legs were not bleeding as badly as they had before,blood poured violently from where the dagger was. He gave the weapon a furtive glance,as if looking at it the wrong way would drive it deeper into the still elf. With a mix of duty and desperation he moved toward her stomach,the remains of his torn cape really to be pressed onto the open gash.He placed his hand on the handle of the offending knife. He braced himself,inhaling deeply,but before he could pull it out he felt a cold hand on his.  
  
"Legolas?" quivered a quiet voice.  
  
"Yes," he nodded,tears beginning to sting his eyes,tears of relief to hear her voice,"try to be still,we will be able to ride to Rivendell in a short time."  
  
"Leave me be Legolas."She said,an icy crystal ran down he cheek. The Prince's heart sank in a mixture of shock and dismay.  
  
"Leave you? I do not understand. If we journey to Rivendell,Lord Elrond can heal you.You shall have made it where the others of your city did not."  
  
"Living shall cause me ever more pain than this death. Leave me be," the fresh tears slid freely down he face,though she was pleading for death her heart was breaking as she lay.  
  
"I shall not. I forbid you to leave," he felt the salt sadness glide from his eyes too now,though she could not see them through the darkness,"why will you not accept my help?" The prince felt somehow helpless.  
  
"My heart," she said,nothing in her mind could stop her from admitting to the truth."it refuses to let me stop loving you...While my head only tells me of your honor and status." Her eyes began to flutter,it became hard to focus.Legolas was filled with a strange,yet empty happiness. He leant forward,embracing her protectively.  
  
"I would sacrifice all that I have in Middle Earth to feel but a moment of your love,"he whispered against her neck,his warm breath sending shivers across her body,"if you refuse to live I shall follow you after death." A new joy and the determination to live grew within her as she released Legolas' hand.  
  
The dagger was not as long as he had thought,it slipped neatly from her body. The elf looked up to find that her eyes were once again closed,but his worries turned to the blood pouring from the wound he quickly pressed the rag of cape onto it and held her while listening for sound of hobbit (or dwarf) feet.  
  
When they finally came he saw the familiar face of Samwise Gamgee. The hobbit was clearly out of breath but still kept the pace until at the elf's side.  
  
"Your.. horse is ..not far," he panted,looking at Legolas who was trying his best the hold the cloth secure,"I think we should get going. The rest are unburdening the animal," he said,handing over his own cape to be tied around the maiden's waist.  
  
"Thank you Sam," the elf tied the knot securely and the tears kept on coming. She lay in his arms,barely breathing,as he carried and followed Sam.  
  
Merry and Frodo were unloading the horse while Pippin and Gimli spread the baggage equally between the others. Pippin turned,and as he did it was plain to see that he had not stopped crying since he woke the others. The hobbit bowed his head and continued his task. Legolas knew exactly how the young hobbit felt,though for him it was magnified several thousand times- tearing at his heart.  
  
Aragorn was sitting near by them,attending to a wound of his own. He had only a minor slash across the arm and he immediately went over the the approaching Legolas. He gave him a look between horror and sympathy.  
  
"Is she alive?" the prince nodded and made his way to the horse,the ranger followed.  
  
"Ride quickly,the snow thins from here. You should be in Rivendell before the sun has fully risen. Be careful my friend,we shall follow." He held Leonae for a moment while Legolas mounted. Pippin came from one of the horses and placed a hand on Leonae's bandaged foot,looking up at her with eyes full of sorrow. Aragorn gave the hobbit a furtive glance and told Legolas to go-so he did.  
  
The horse flew down the mountain side as if aware of the situation. They headed to Rivendell,where Leonae would be healed by Lord Elrond and forever treasured by Legolas.  
  
Or would she? For something awaited Leonae in the city,something which could tear the heart from the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
The end.  
  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)* (*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)  
  
Sniff sniff....I smell a sequel. Whaddya think? Should I do it?  
  
Last chapter of My 1st story!  
  
Didn't wanna end it but I got other things to write...MORE STORIES!!!!!  
  
Can ya feel the cheeseyness?! Huh?! XP  
  
I know for the last two or so chapters there haven't been a lot of reviews,but as an extra special favor could you please make a special effort to review? That'd be great!  
  
("Spanner in the Works" is returning soooon!!! so look out! Mwahahahahah!) 


End file.
